narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mon Hakai
Mon Hakai (破壊モン, Hakai Mon) was the patriarch of the Hakai Clan during the preceding the era of . Shortly after the establishment of , Mon and his clan refused the offer to join the village, and instead, traveled to the and helped establish another hidden village, which was subsequently named , making Mon and his clan one of Sunagakure's founding members. Background During the , Mon and the Hakai Clan were many of the countless that engaged in endless combat for territory throughout the , and were known for their usage of the , and on rare occasions, for producing members that were also capable of utilizing the Kekkei Tōta. Mon and his clan often engaged in combat with their sworn enemies, the , and Mon led his clan during battle against their bitter enemies for numerous years. Ultimately, and called a truce between their and clans, and formed the hidden village of . The Hakai Clan were offered to join the village, but Mon refused the offer after discovering that the Shimura clan had also joined Konohagakure, and instead, Mon led his clan towards the and they set up camp and used the deserts and sandstorms for protection against enemy attacks. Eventually, Mon became inspired by Hashirama and Madara's example, and decided to create a hidden village of his own, and receiving the aid of a few lesser known clans, they successfully formed , and the Hakai Clan became known as one of the village's founding fathers. Mon continued to lead his clan for many years until his eventual death, but not before urging his clan to always ensure their remain in power within Sunagakure's ranks. Personality Mon was incredibly vindictive and was known to hold grudges, seen as when Mon declined 's offer to join the ranks of after discovering that their sworn enemies, the , were also part of the village's foundation, and opted to take refuge elsewhere despite the decision possibly proving to be disadvantageous for his clan. Being the patriarch of his clan, Mon's seat in power caused him to become power-hungry and seek political power at all costs, openly seeking the aid of lesser to help establish , knowing full well that their statuses as weaker and "lesser" beings would allow his clan to remain in power above all others, and even in his deathbed, urged his clan to remain within the superior ranks of Sunagakure, showing that his loyalty leaned more towards his clan rather than his village. Appearance Mon was a tall and strong-built individual, with dark grey hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It appears and is implied that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral played a role in shaping his nose.) He was also said to have an "scarred" facial expression at all times due to the that Mon lived apart of. His outfit consisted of a large white robe that completely covered his body and reached his ankles, and was rather protective of his clothing, and refused anyone to allow to remove it. Underneath, Mon only a white armor over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour, Mon wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a cloth that was wrapped around his forehead, which Mon later discarted at some point after forming . Abilities Being the patriarch and leader of his clan during his lifetime, Mon was an incredibly skilled , and was famed for his usage of the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai. While not necessarily confirmed, Mon was often discussed about possibly being the creator of the Iron Sand, but even members of his clan often debate whether it was true or false. Regardless, Mon was indeed skilled in utilizing the Iron Sand, and was capable of creating wings made of the material to either block attacks or levitate in the air, while also creating countless small grains of Iron Sand, which can be used to attack simultaneously across a wide range. The magnetic repellent forces will speed up the grains in an instant, making them so fast they can barely be seen. Mon was also capable of utilizing his clan's exclusive Magnet Release-based technique of creating a force field that magnetises anything or anyone that touches it, causing them to greatly lose their mobility, and allowing the technique's user to counter-attack. Mon was also proficient in utilizing Fire Release, being capable of shooting a volley of fireballs at great speeds, and breathe fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. If only a short distance exists, a line of Mon's enemies can be used as the conductor as well. Trivia *Mon's name (モン) means "one". Category:Sunagakure Resident Category:Kekkei Genkai Users